


Graduation day

by Princesscarebear



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Growing Up, M/M, Male Slash, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Today is Jeff graduation but what happens when the pain is to much for him to handle (Clarence and all the characters don't belong to me but to their rightful owners)





	Graduation day

Hi everyone this is my first Clarence fanfiction so I hope you like it 

Today is the day Jeff thought, he couldn't believe it today is graduation day the day he has been waiting for, he quickly glance around the room and saw a picture of Sumo, he could felt his stomach turn as tears fall from his dark blue eyes.

"I wish you were." Jeff whisper

"Jeff are you ok? the voice behind him asked, Jeff slowly turn around and saw Clarence and Belson standing in the doorway "Oh I'm....fine." Jeff said as he wipe way his tears " Are you sure?" Clarence asked but before Jeff could say anything he broke down and cried, he could felt his heart ripping apart all of a sudden he felt a arm around him he looked over and saw a white figure with long beautiful wings as it got closer Jeff saw who it was.

"Sumo is that you?" Jeff asked in shock

"One and only" Sumo exclaimed

"But how? you died two months ago in a horrible car accident." Jeff asked

"I am here because god wants me to look after you and to tell you that everything is going to be ok." sumo said

"But how when everyone I ever love is dying right in font of me?" Jeff cried

"Oh Jeff I know how much it hurts but everything is going to ok, you know how I know?" Sumo said sweetly

"How?" Jeff asked

"I Know because you have your life head of you and you have people who adore you, trust me you be fine." Sumo said with a smile

"I guess your right." Jeff laughed

"Of course I am, you know before I died I realize how much I love you but I never got a chance to tell ill now." Sumo said

I love you too." Jeff whisper

Couple Minutes later Jeff started to feel dizzy, he could felt a sharp pain on the right side of his head, he looked over where Sumo was sitting and no one there

''Wha....Sumo where are you?" Jeff yelled but before anyone could answer. the ground began to shake,Jeff slowly close his eyes as everything turn to darkness.

All of a sudden Jeff quickly open his eyes and saw all his friend's and family staring back at him" wha....where am I? What Happen" Jeff asked 

"oh sweetie you had us worried, you black out for couple of minutes.'' his mom answer as she hug him tightly

"Wait so it was just a dream" Jeff asked

"What dream?" Clarence enquire

"Oh it was nothing, um guys I don't want to be rude but I think we should hurry up and get to Worthigton High school, we going to be late for graduation" Jeff said

"But Jeff I think you should rest for couple of minutes you hit your head pretty hard." he hear his mom said

"no I'm fine." Jeff relied as everyone exit the room

"wait mom there is something I need to tell you" Jeff yelled

"what is it sweetie, you ok?" his mom 's asked 

I'm fine, it just I want to tell you that I love you and I appreciate you for being there for me, you guys are amazing." Jeff said with a smile

"Oh Jeff we love you too." his mom said as she pulled them into a group hug

but all of a sudden Jeff felt a cool breeze, he slowly looked behind him and saw sumo standing there wearing a white robe

"Good job Jeff." Sumo whisper

Jeff couldn't believed it, he began to smile "Maybe Sumo was right after all." Jeff said as he exit the room


End file.
